


Prompts and (probably) one shots

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Original Work, Undertale, idk - Fandom, maybe - Fandom, whatever you want - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Cowgirl, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), Good Sibling Todoroki Touya, Hero Todoroki Touya, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, I’m probably gonna do these prompts., M/M, Mentioned Blowjobs, Mentioned Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Multi, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Shouto is literally nine, Soft Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Significant Other, Todoroki Touya Needs a Hug, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Villain Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: If you do the prompts please tag me or gift it to me or say it was inspired by me I want to see your shit. Please.
Relationships: Cross Jakei/Original Female Character, Dabi/Todoroki Shouto, Loss - Relationship, Todoroki Shouto/Todoroki Touya, a whole lot of Dreammare, and Errink, if I have anything to say about it - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever look at someone and wonder, what is going on inside their head?

1; [Name] having to rescue [Name] from a pack of kittens/puppies (or an animal of your choice)

2; [Name] wants to use their laptop on the couch, but [Name] always occupies the space on their lap. (Spicy)

3; [Name]: guess what?   
[Name]:what

[Name]: I love you!

[Name]: :0

(trying... not to... FUCK! I CANT HELP IT! TAKE THIS MEME, BASTARD!  
https://www.google.com/search?q=surprised+pikachu&safe=strict&client=safari&hl=en-us&sxsrf=alekk03qhaeo94lcpapuzbr_dqnaohzx3q:1612090050391&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=x&ved=2ahukewjrl7k2_8xuahvidt8khzoybv0q_auoaxoecbmqaw&biw=1261&bih=819&surl=1#imgrc=gKZj2KqNs3j7iM

4; [Name] having to help [Name] undress after an injury. (Oh no they’re hurt! OH FUCK THEY’RE HOT-)

5; [Name] tossing snowballs at [Name]’s window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen. (Haha, get punished **_bitch_**.)

6; [Name] and [Name] draw each other. [Name] makes a spectacular drawing and [Name]’s drawing doesn’t turn out to be good. However [Name] keeps [Name]’s drawing and treasures it. (Awww)

7; [Name] is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws up [Name]’s name on purpose (this just _screams_ chaotic dumbass energy. I like it. 😏)

8; [Name] making a goody face until [Name] notices and laughs.

9; [Name] tucking [Name]’s hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.

10; [Name] calming [Name] down when they have a bad dream

11; [Name] giving [Name] a back massage when they flop down on the couch or a bed (ALL OF THIS IS ADORABLE-

12; [Name] and [Name] are sleeping together. [Name] wakes up first and contemplates waking [Name] up with a kiss. [Name] leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. [Name] opens their eyes and says “well if you won’t do it I will.”

13; [Name] and [Name] making crafts.

14; [Name] and [Name] playing in water and splashing each other.

15; [Name] and [Name] having a snowball fight.

16; [Name] and [Name] haven't kissed yet. Each time [Name] sees [Name] they think to themselves 'I've gotta do it this time' but they keep being too shy to do anything. One day a friend asks [Name] if [Name] has ever tried to kiss them and [Name] just screams.

17; [Name] is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella, [Name] offers to share theirs.

18; [Name] helping [Name] dry and brush their hair after a shower.

19; [Name] has amnesia and [Name] is taking care of them. [Name] tries their best to help [Name] remember them.

20; [Name] and [Name] becoming YouTubers/vloggers.

21; [Name] and [Name] making wishes.

22; [Name] giving [Name] a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.

23; [Name] and [Name] are a pair of ghosts haunting a house, and every day they try to outcompete each other in scaring whoever comes in.

24; [Name] showing [Name] some of their favorite viral videos/memes.

25; [Name] and [Name] raking up leaves and jumping into them.

26; They meet when [Name] sees [Name] walk into a street sign.

27; [Name] getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up [Name] because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.

28; [Name] and [Name] sleeping on top of each other (in the bed, couch, where ever you prefer) when [Name] flops down on the floor.

29; [Name] and [Name] watching a horror movie. [Name] can't sleep that night and [Name] comforts them in a cuddle.

30; [Name]'s mom gives [Name] and [Name] very cheesy, matching shirts/sweaters/scarfs. [Name] does their very best to pretend that they love it.

31; [Name] and [Name] decorating their house with seasonal decorations.

32; [Name] and [Name] holding hands because there's a crowd but not letting go when they get out of it.

33; [Name] and [Name] living together for the first time.

34; [Name]:Ah shit  
[Name]Watch your fucking language

35; [Name] giving [Name] a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.

36; [Name] and [Name] playing a co-op video game and [Name] keeps dicking around and [Name] just wants to get past the first level god dammit.

37; [Name] and [Name] eating spaghetti like the lady and the tramp did in that animated film.

38; [Name] and [Name] cooking something without the recipe, because [Name] is confident they know how to cook it from memory.  
39; They are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes.

40; [Name] booping [Name]'s nose with their finger.

41; [Name] posts a picture of [Name] somewhere and it becomes a meme.

42; [Name] and [Name] literally sitting in a tree, kissing.. (perfect for Dreammare)

43; [Name] having to comfort [Name] because [Name] just encountered a very large, unpleasant bug outside that scared them.

44; [Name] making [Name] some hot chocolate.

45; A friend drawing on [Name] and [Name]'s faces when they sleep. They wake up to see each other faces covered in silly doodles.

46; [Name] lightly kissing [Name] on top of a freshly formed bruise. (is it a hickey or a bruise?)

47; [Name] making [Name] their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.

48; [Name] and [Name] go on a camping trip. [Name] forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into [Name]'s sleeping bag with them.

49; [Name] and [Name] at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. [Name] is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) [Name] gives up. [Name], however, tries and succeeds on their first go.

50; [Name] holding [Name]'s hands when they are shaking.

51; [Name] running out in the middle of the night to get a food item that [Name] is craving.

52; [Name] giving [Name] a piggyback ride.

53; [Name] and [Name] are famous streamers that have been pretending to hate each other for at least the past year and have been pretending to hate each other all this time when they’re really married and living together. One day, the other decides to start eating them out or sucking them off in the middle of their stream.

The next one is a BNHA one 

54; Shouto got separated from his brother at a young age, and eventually started working as a sex worker in a brothel. Dabi (Touya Todoroki) hears about it and pays for him as a permanent sex slave, all his. But, he actually takes amazing care of Shouto, and Shouto can’t figure out why. Despite paying good money to make it so Shouto was his and his alone, he didn’t force him into anything. He didn’t force him to even have sex with him, or even suck his dick. He never did anything without asking first, and Shouto usually agreed to everything, unless he was too tired. Even then, Dabi didn’t get the slightest bit mad, and just settled for cuddling him (after asking.) Then, one day, Dabi’s hair dye started fading, and he decided to let Shouto see. And Shouto was so happy to see his older brother again, and ashamed of what they had done, and turned on from the memories of the pleasure and the love between the two alone. And so, he held him close, and they fucked, full of love and gentleness. And then they got married, and were together forever, and brutally murdered Enji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is what. Prompts.


	2. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has to save Cross from a pack of cows.  
> She will bitch about this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna might be the cat but Cross is the scared one.

A soft smile crossed her face, as she trailed after her husband. Her husband was perfect in every way. How did she ever deserve him? Well, except for one thing. He was terrified of cows. _Utterly_ terrified, am I right or am I right? And she would _NEVER_ let him forget how they met. She had been a cowgirl when they met, still living on her parents ranch. He had been a city boy, fresh out of high school. He had come to her town in Texas to do research for a college project. She had complained that she was being forced to tour the city slickers around the town, not knowing that one of them was her one true love. She had been dating someone at the time. He would turn out to be a psychopath.

The thing that woke her up wasn’t the rooster this time. It was the sound of her cows stampeding, and screaming. They stampeded a lot- they were very angry cows for some reason. Probably her parents, everything that went wrong in her ranch was due to her late parents. Or maybe it was the new city slicker this time. They always seemed to have a knack for aggravating her cows. She grumbled as she got out of bed, donning her hat and her outfit, and racing out to her horse. She hopped on and her horse, used to this bullshit by now, started off towards the front of herd. 

“OI! CITY SLICKER! HOP ON!” She had shouted unenthusiastically to the monochrome male. He had screamed bloody murder and ran faster. And so, she had to dive into the herd to drag him out, and put her own life in danger to save a complete stranger. Seriously fuck this guy. She raced across the herd, grabbing him by his turtle neck and putting him on a cow she called Bessie, which made him scream louder- quite amusing to her at the time, now she felt guilty about it, knowing of his Bovinophobia. She called to the cow, who then split from the herd. And yet, even when he was far out of danger, he was still screaming his head off.

She groaned, taking him off of Bessie. He then basically attached himself to her back, at which she screamed silently, internally, because of her haphephobia. “Wtf...” she mumbled “why are you so scared, I saved you.” “ITS A DEMON-“ “ITS A COW-“ she pointed out, trying not to burst out laughing at his words. “NO ITS A BLACK AND WHITE DEMON-“ “it’s milk is used to make things like milk and chocolate. I’ve never had the latter, but I’ve heard it tastes good.” “Woman. What did you just say?” “I’ve never had chocolate...?” “YOU’VE. NEVER. HAD. CHOCOLATE?!”

“Uhh... yes, I’ve never had chocolate, is there a pr- why are you rummaging around in your bag” “you must taste chocolate.” “I will feed you to the cow.” “No-“


	4. Run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4; [Name] having to help [Name] undress after an injury. (Oh no they’re hurt! OH FUCK THEY’RE HOT-)

Touya hissed in pain, glaring at Shouto. “Touya. I’m doing this to help you. With those burns, I know it doesn’t feel like it, but I’m taking your clothes off so I can properly bandage your wounds. Touya seemed to be thinking of something, smirking at his younger brother, his eyes twinkling with sudden arousal, making the nine year old sigh (this all takes place before Touya left the family, and well- in this AU I think you all know what happened. Shouto got sexually abused by both his father and Touya, but with Touya it was more enjoyable and consensual-) “and no, I’m not going to suck your dick as I bandage your wounds, Touya.” And in response, Touya, his older brother, someone who had _never_ been vulnerable to _anyone_ in his life, _whined_. And goddamn it, if that didn’t turn Shouto the fuck on he didn’t know what did. “Okay, maybe I will. But you’ll have to beg for it, and don’t blame me if I do a bad job. I’d probably be a bit preoccupied with your cock down my throat, and if dad walks in and sees us engaging in sexual activities he’ll probably hurt you more.”

Touya nodded. “You know, when we run away, I think I’ve already made a name for myself. I’ll call myself... Dabi.” Shouto smiled. They had been planning to run away for the past four years, since Touya turned 11. One of the last kinks in their plan was their names- Shouto still hadn’t chosen a name for himself yet. They couldn’t really use the same names- they were rare ones, and they would be all over the news feeds whenever he realized Shouto was missing too. For at least a few years. So Shouto had to choose a new name for himself. He was leaning towards Okimoto or Nakao, in all honesty, but he couldn’t decide between the two. 

“I think I’ll go with Nakao.” Touya’s eyes lit up at his words. That meant that there was just one more day. The rest of this day, and then they would be free. Their plan was flawless- Touya always went to snuggle with Shouto at the end of the day, so nothing would be out of the ordinary when he went this time. Enji didn’t have good security on his windows, because he believed that nobody would ever be daring enough to break in too the number two hero’s house. He never even thought of that somebody would be daring enough to break out of his house. They would slide open the window once Enji went to sleep- they would know because they wouldn’t hear their mothers screams as Enji raped her anymore- they really wished they could save her too, but it would be to risky. _They had already told her about the plan and she had told them to go through with it, and she had told them to leave her behind- she would distract Enji for as long as she could that day- and they would disappear, quietly into the night._ Hopefully, never to be seen again, at least by Enji’s eyes.

They would be free, and happy, and together. And they would be allowed to do whatever they wanted- nobody would know they were brothers, after Shouto turned 13. (The legal age of consent in Japan) They would probably look so different- they had already decided to dye Shouto’s hair blonde, and Touya’s black. Touya could already imagine how his little brother would melt under him, how he would arch his back, how he would moan, how he would beg, how he would gasp, the words that would fall out of his mouth. Some people might find it weird because of the age gap, but once he turned thirteen it would be legal. (just found out that incest is legal in Japan-)

“I love you, Touya.” He smiled happily at him, hugging him close. “I love you.” He whispered into his ear. He began to bandage his wounds, still smiling. Once he was done, he closed his eyes, leaning into his chest. Touya sighed dreamily, smiling at him. He picked him up and snuggled him close, leaving the room and sending a significant look at Rei, meaning that tomorrow it would be time. He went back to Shouto’s room, snuggling him close. Tomorrow, they would be free.


	5. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto got separated from his family at a young age, and eventually started working as a sex worker in a brothel. Dabi (Touya Todoroki) hears about it and pays for him as a permanent sex slave, all his. But, he actually takes amazing care of Shouto, and Shouto can’t figure out why. Despite paying good money to make it so Shouto was his and his alone, he didn’t force him into anything. He didn’t force him to even have sex with him, or even suck his dick. He never did anything without asking first, and Shouto usually agreed to everything, unless he was too tired. Even then, Dabi didn’t get the slightest bit mad, and just settled for cuddling him (after asking.) Then, one day, Dabi’s hair dye started fading, and he decided to let Shouto see. And Shouto was so happy to see his older brother again, and ashamed of what they had done, and turned on from the memories of the pleasure and the love between the two alone. And so, he held him close, and they fucked, full of love and gentleness. And then they got married, and were together forever, and brutally murdered Enji. Enji is worst boi. The curtains fall.

He moaned like the slut he was as the man spanked his ass. This was the last one before he got purchased by a mystery man who called himself Dabi, he knew that. He would probably be even more mistreated once he got there, he knew that. In this world, omegas like him were treated as nothing more than sex slaves. Not people, just things to fuck and impregnate for the alphas and more successful beta’s. He had been so scared once he first presented- everyone had thought he would be an alpha, or at the very least a beta. Nobody had ever expected Todoroki Shouto, the youngest son of the second most powerful Alpha, and a renowned alpha, one who had come from nothing and got everything, would be an omega. Or how quickly he would sell the then five year old into sexual slavery.

The uproar from that had been so terrible that Enji had tried to get his youngest son back, but by then he had already been sold so many times to so many different people that it was nearly impossible to track him down. It was disgusting how many people desired newly presented, very, very young omegas. Enji hadn’t managed to do it. But little did Shouto know, Touya had managed to track him down. Touya was the alpha who had purchased Shouto, who was called Icy hot by most, because of his quirk, and only knew his name through whenever he did a bad job and the brothel leaders shouted it at him. He at least hoped in vain that he was going to a good home.

He didn’t have the slightest idea how his owner would only refer to him as Shouto or Shou,and only degrade him if Shouto asked for it. There would be no slut shaming, no threesomes, no rough treatment, no throwing him around, nothing like that. He would live in a mansion, with all of his needs attended to, with only one requirement- a requirement he would go beyond on, doing it every waking moment- he had to spend at least an hour with his owner every day. Dabi would be a kind man, who would genuinely care for him, and would take care of him, even bathe him himself. Shouto’s world would flip over on its end in a way he had never expected- he would fall madly in love with his owner.

He passed out from the pain whenever the person slammed into him without preparation. They were going to shout at him again, maybe even rape him without compensation. Or maybe his new owner would come early, and take him before they could do any of those terrible things. Probably not though. He didn’t have any form of good luck.

Whenever he woke up, he was in a comfortable bed, warm, and wrapped up in someone’s arms. His ass was aching, but it only seemed like it was from the person before. The person was warm, and he was still so tired and out of it. He shifted so that he was pressed into the persons chest, which caused the person to purr. He turned his face up to take in whoever was holding him so close, and brilliant blue eyes stared back down at him. “Hello, Shouto. You may call me Dabi. I’m the person who purchased you. I will do my best too make sure you have a happy life here. All of your needs will be taken care of, and you will be pampered beyond belief. The only requirement is that you spend at least one hour of time with me every day.” He smiled up at him, sure he was dreaming. Even if he turned out to be a forceful jackass who liked rape play, this was far too good to be true.

And plus, Shouto found the man to be unbearably handsome. He definitely wouldn’t mind sucking this guys dick. He was beginning to wake up, and so he reached up and pinched himself. He was genuinely shocked whenever he felt pain, and didn’t wake up from this amazing dream. Once he had made sure this was completely real, he nodded quietly, flushing softly. “But... didn’t you purchase me for the sole purpose of using me as your sex doll? Why would you take care of me like this?”

“Oh Shouto...” he- Dabi- whispered against his hair. “I saved you, I didn’t purchase you to use you as my sex doll. I knew you when you were little, before you presented. I know you’ve always been intoxicated by the scent of alpha’s, so whenever I found out that I was an alpha, I was delighted. I couldn’t wait for you to present, assuming you were a beta or a submissive alpha, so that I could finally fuck the shit out of you. If you were a beta, or an alpha, you would’ve presented at an older age. Thirteen or fifteen. Then you could’ve been my mate in the first place, Enji would’ve never sold you into sexual slavery, and I would’ve never been forced to lose you.”

He smiled shyly up at him, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve been creeped out, but that was one of the nicest things he even remembered anyone saying to him, so, sadly he found that romantic. “T-thank you...” he whispered softly. “Y-You’re... You’re really handsome...” he whispered softly, before his brain could think about it and decide not to tell somebody he just met how handsome he found him and how, in all honesty, he really wanted him to fuck the shit out of him.

“Aww, thank you doll~” he whispered into his ear, which made him shiver. “I honestly kind of want you to fuck me right now, but I don’t want to say it. No, scratch that, really.” Wait, did he just say that out loud? The look on Dabi’s face- pleased and self-satisfied (which was kind of hot and infuriating at the same time, curse handsome faces, no, stop thinking about that Shouto!)- screamed that, yes, he had said that out loud, curse his brain for being directly connected to his mouth. Now he probably thought he was a weird pervert or something. He flushed slightly “I uhh- I- I didn’t mean to say that out loud-“

“Well, it’s a good thing you did say that, because now I have a reason to tell you this. If I ever creep you out, or do something that makes you uncomfortable, I need you to tell me. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because of me. I want you to be as happy as you could every possibly be when you’re with me. I want to be the one that makes you happiest in this world. I want you to love me the way I love you.” He moved his hand down, cupping his face “I’d kill anyone who ever harmed you, emotionally or physically, my precious little b- Shouto.” He flushed, and because of this being his first (and only) ‘relationship’ ever, compounded with not having access to the internet, he didn’t notice the red flags or the yandere root in what he just said.

He didn’t notice how possessive Dabi was being, despite having just met him in Shouto’s mind. His mind didn’t connect the dots to realize that there was probably so much more to this, rules he had to follow that he wasn’t telling him about, mysteries, secrets, murders, or the fact that he almost called him his little brother. He didn’t see the red flags, to him, they just looked like facts. Little things that he noticed that he would think more about later. But right now, he was to preoccupied with staring into Dabi’s cerulean eyes. They were entrancing, and familiar, as if he had seen them before in a dream.

He had a flash of memory. His red haired, alpha older brother, Touya was his name, he thought, leaving to start a pack of his own, glaring at his father. That was a memory from before he had ever presented. The most he remembered his of his older brother was his cerulean eyes, the ones that were so similar to his fathers but so different at the same time. He couldn’t remember anything about his father but his father’s eyes and hair, because he saw half of it in the mirror every day. He also saw half of his mother’s. She had been a beautiful, kind woman, and he sought to be like her when he got the chance to have any kind of social interaction at all.

Because of his quirk, he had been in high demand, (a lot of people were into temperature play and he could heat up and cool down his body with his quirk) so he had only ever really either been fucking, being fucked, or asleep for the past few years. Sleep the least of it. Once he had been tied down to a bed and fucked by a whole family, including the smallest child. He hated every second of it. He couldn’t help but feel like there was somebody out there, somebody he needed to find. Somebody who could whisk him away from this life, someone who would save him, and truly love him.

All of his friends had once had the same hoped that one day, somebody would save them, but they had given up on that dream. They had all been sold to other industries by now, he didn’t know where they could be. He would find them eventually, though. They would one day be purchased and sent to work for Dabi’s company, and at that point he would be the second in command and his husband at the same time, so it would be easy for him to buy his oldest friends and give them as good of a life as he would soon have after Dabi bought him.

He let out a soft noise as Dabi’s lips glided past his neck, suckling on it after a moments hesitation. He let out the softest gasp, groaning lightly. “Mmm~ what are you doing, Dabi?” He asked, his face flushing. “Right, I should probably ask you... are you okay with me fucking the shit out of your little ass?” His mouth dropped open. He had never been asked before, people usually just took what they wanted without asking or caring. So yes, readers, you can probably guess, knowing me by now... he found this romantic.

“Yes.” He whispered, breathless. Dabi sat on his lap, leaning down, his sweet, hot, candy lips just inches from his. His heart had never beat so fast- was he having a heart attack? He felt so hot and uncomfortable, and he really wanted to shed his clothes, and he wanted the man before him to shed his clothes as well, so they could clash swords you know you know- (if you know you know you know?). Damn it, he really wanted Dabi’s cock out his ass right now. When did he become such a slut?

Probably around the time he stopping screaming out stop and no during his sexual slavery. Probably around the time he let himself start enjoying the white hot pleasures going through his body. Probably around the time he started getting turned on by men twice his age ruining his little ass and cumming inside of him. Probably around the time he turned nine. He was fifteen now, and it had been ten years since he had first presented and been sold off into the sex slavescene that he had assumed the rest of life would be like.

Their lips locked together, and all thoughts left his mind. He was unbearably hot, squirming below him like a succubus, groaning against his lips, lost in the feelings his body was going through. “Aww~ does my little pup need big brothers cock~?” His brain immediately assumed that Dabi was into roleplay, but he couldn’t help feeling like he had heard that before he presented. Somebody had always called him little pup, and he just couldn’t place who. Somebody he was pretty sure was close to him, somebody he trusted.

He nodded. “Y-yes, please brother~” he whined, squirming below him. “Good pup.” He whispered breathily against his lips, pride and admiration twinkling in his eyes. “But you’ll have to wait~ and be my good boy~ are you okay with being my good boy~?” He nodded, shivering. In this moment, he felt like there was nothing he wanted more than to be his good boy. He panted against his lips, squirming, his hands moving down. He palmed the bulge in Dabi’s pants, causing a guttural sound of pleasure and surprise to escape the males lips before he smirked down at him.

“Seems like my little- hhmmmpphh~- pup is a bit impatient~ you’re all mine, aren’t you~? My handsome, honest, amazing little brother~” he whined softly, loving the praise, being sent further and further into his sub space every moment. “But~” he whispered, his voice suddenly low and dangerous. He wouldn’t admit that that scared him. “You’re being a bad boy.” He dropped his hand, his eyes widening. Those words had never been followed by anything but pain in his memory.

“Don’t worry.” Dabi whispered “I’ll forgive you. I haven’t given you the rules for sex yet, after all. And I’m sure you weren’t trying to be a bad boy, right?” Shouto nodded, a bit scared. “That’s right. Because you’re my good boy, right?” He nodded again, rapidly. “You’re not allowed to touch me during sex, unless I’ve given you permission. During sex, you’re always allowed to say no. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, after all. I want you to always be comfortable around me, alright love?” He whispered the last part. He nodded, his heartbeat calming down. Dabi would take care of him. Dabi was the good guy. Dabi wasn’t going to hurt him. Dabi had saved him from a terrible life, like some kind of prince in a fairy tale. Wait. That metaphor painted Shouto as some sort of damsel in distress. That was definitely not what he was, no way no how. He did not need saving, he was perfectly fine without saving-

Okay who was he kidding, he was absolutely a damsel in distress, one hundred percent, if this was a fairy tale he would absolutely be wearing one of those poofy dresses and being draped into Dabi’s arms in that way that usually happened in fairy tales, one arm draped over his face, his mouth wide open in a silent “I LOVE YOU!” Or “MY HERO!”, with the dead bodies of the knights of the sex slave industry rotting in the background. (You all just imagined that and started giggling didn’t you- I know you did just admit it-)

“Yes.” He whispered softly, breathily, realizing he wanted a verbal answer. Dabi smirked “I knew you would figure it out, my little, genius, good pup. And good pups deserve a reward, don’t they~?” He asked, and of course, Shouto nodded again, blushing like a mad man. He wanted to be good for this man, he was ready to do anything for him in this moment- even be sexually tortured for hours on end. Dabi had barely touched him, and he was already a mess from just his words. This was definitely going to be a good time.

He let out a soft moan as Dabi’s stitched hands began palming his bulge. He squirmed below him, gasping out a new name. Touya. He shook his head, confused. This wasn’t Touya- he hadn’t seen Touya in such a long time, the only similarity between Dabi and Touya was the eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. My thoughts tend to roam to my older brother a lot.” Surprisingly, Dabi was grinning. “Probably because I made you call me brother. It’s fine pup.” He kept letting out soft pants and moans. “I love you, little bro...” Dabi whispered softly, to soft for Shouto to hear.

He bucked up his hips, gasping as Dabi pulled his leaking cock out of his pants. “Ohhhh... ohhhhhh fuhhhcckkkkkkkk~ oohhh god yesss~” he moaned out “a-ahh~! Haah~!” His voice was loud and lewd, and perfect, causing Dabi to hiss in his ear “good boy. I knew you were a good boy, from the moment I first saw you. I knew you would squirm like this. I knew you would be so fucked in the head that you would moan out your eldest brothers name. You’re remembering all the times he did this to you, aren’t you? Made you squirm, moan, and beg? And you’re loving it, you perfect little slut.”

He nodded, all the memories coming back at once. Touya Touya Touya Touya Touya. “You’re mine, aren’t you, little pup?” He remembered Touya whispering in his ear, on his fifth birthday. He remembered the forbidden touches, the forbidden pleasure that he had gotten addicted to, he remembered why he had been screaming “NO! ONLY TOUYA!” during the first few years, before he forgot about everything entirely.

That really made him want to push him away and shout only Touya, because Touya was really the only one who should be touching him like this. He had promised Touya after all- unless he had no choice, Touya would be the only person who ever fucked his petite little ass or made him cum. “I made Touya a promise...” he whispered, about to break it on him why they couldn’t do this. Dabi chuckled “I know.” He whispered, “and you’re keeping it quite well.”

His eyes widened, realization running through him like a bolt. “T-Touya...? Is that you?” He was so close, so very, very close. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum. But he refused to cum until he knew for sure that this was Touya before him, being the one who made him cum. Dabi- Touya- nodded, and he came, his body spasming against him, the knot uncoiling, a milky white substance spilling all over Touya’s hands. Everything felt so amazing, losing himself in the pleasure again.

“Touya, please, Touya, please fuck me~!” He gasped out, and then suddenly he was on his back, cold fingers in his ass, stretching him out. “H-haaa~! He moaned out, squirming like a bitch as he arched his back. His cock was immediately half hard again, loving every little bit of this. He then felt something hot and wet against his ass, he assumed it was his tongue, before it plunged in. “Fuck fuck fuck~! Touya~! Y-YESS~!” He was already so close again, because this was TOUYA, and it was TOUYA doing this to him. After so long apart, they were back together.

“You’re so loud little brother~ I love it~” Touya purred, sending vibrations through his ass. And that was all he needed. He came again, gasping for breath and moaning. Moaning like his life depended on it, moaning out Touya’s name like nothing else mattered. His thoughts were all Touya Touya Touya Touya. “B-Brother~! Touya~! S-So good~! AHHHH~!” He came against the sheets.

He was then flipped onto his back, something rock hard pressing against his entrance- he assumed it was his dick. He ground against it, the tip slipping inside of him, causing an obscene moan to escape him. He squirmed and groaned beneath him, the bed creaking slightly with his motions. “Fine.” Touya hissed, his voice going low “I guess I’ll be rough~ but you’ll love that, won’t you~? Your tight little hole being pounded into by my huge cock~? Such a good slutty puppy~” he blushed brightly, his hole feeling empty until he slammed into him, hard and fast.

He groaned loudly, cumming hard again. All this pleasure was starting to hurt, but he was a masochist, so yeah, it was fine. “Ohhh GOD YES~! TOUYA~! FUCK ME HARDER~!” He slammed into him, loving all of this. “FUCKKK PLEASE AHHH~!” He groaned out lewdly, loving it all. “You’re such a good boy for me~” Touya whispered, causing him to whimper “o-only for you, Touya! Only for you~!”

He was a moaning mess beneath him, groaning, begging for more, loving every second of this. “I love you Touya~!” He screamed out, bucking his hips up. And he really, truly did. He loved Touya so much, and wished he got the chance to keep his promise to him. Touya had been there for him when his father beat him, Touya had been the only one in that pack who truly loved him. Not even their kind mother had that honor. She had been the one to give him his scar, at four years old. She hated him because he looked like their father. She had hated Touya too.

“I love you too, my little pup. I love you too, so much more than you know. So much more than you will ever know, because I love you to much for anything to express. You’re so perfect, so handsome, so amazing, so beautiful, so obedient, so wonderful, so magical, so smart and good for me. You’re also so tight for me, baby~ squeezing around my cock like the good boy you are~” he moaned, arching his back and cumming again, squeezing even tighter around Touya.

That seemed to be the last push Touya needed to cum, because suddenly he felt hot and wet inside, and he moaned even louder “OHH YESS TOUYA~! CUM INSIDE OF ME~!” He moaned. Oh god, he was displaying himself like a whore. He found he didn’t care, as long as he was only displaying himself for Touya like this.

And only Touya. Touya was the only one who could touch him like this, Touya was the only one who could see him like this, only Touya, and Touya alone. He would be loyal to Touya. Touya was the best thing that had ever or would ever happen to him. “You’re such a good whore for me, Shouto~” he purred. “You wanted your brother to ruin you, to soil you, didn’t you~? You loved it when I came inside of you, defiling your hole, didn’t you~?” And of course, he nodded. He didn’t find that humiliating at all. He did want it. In all honesty, he wanted Touya to breed him. He wanted to have children with Touya, and a family, and a life, and he wanted them to be together forever.

He realized he could have it. “T-Touya...” he asked softly, his voice dropping an octave lower out of the irrational fear of Touya abandoning him, of leaving him alone, of selling him back into the sexual slavery, if he asked him. “What is it?” He asked, and Touya’s voice was full of such kindness and love, that it spurred him into speaking. “Do you promise, that one day, you’ll marry me...? And you’ll never leave me...? And we’ll be together forever?” Touya snorted at his words

“If you are comfortable with it, I would love to husband you up right now, Shouto.” Touya smiled brightly at him, causing a dopey smile to spread across Shouto’s face. Stop crinkling face! He’ll probably think your weird, and then he won’t want to marry you! “I would love that.” He whispered dreamily, blushing softly. He snuggled into his chest.

He had never felt so loved, so wanted, so needed in his life. He decided he liked it. He liked feeling like he was worth something to someone who meant something to him. Something more than sex, something more than feeling good around someone’s cock, something more than a slut, whoring themselves out for attention. He liked being treated this way, being held so gently, being wrapped up in Touya’s arms, feeling safe and wanted and loved.

Touya would protect him, Touya would keep him safe. And Touya, right now, was grinning so wide it looked like his face might just split in two. And for some reason, it made him happily that he could make Touya that happy.

“Goodnight, Shouto.” “Goodnight, Touya.”


End file.
